yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Speedroid Ohajikid
오하지키드 | pt_name = Velocidaroide Garohajiki | es_name = Velociroid Chicohajiki | ja_name = オハジキッド | romaji_name = Supīdoroido Ohajikiddo | image = SpeedroidOhajikid-HSRD-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Machine | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1000 | def = 200 | passcode = 89326990 | effect_types = Trigger | lore = When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Tuner monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 WIND Synchro Monster, using that monster and this card only. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre Syntoniseur dans l'un des Cimetières ; Invoquez-le Spécialement sur votre Terrain, et si vous le faites, immédiatement après la résolution de cet effet, Invoquez par Synchronisation 1 Monstre Synchro VENT, en utilisant uniquement le monstre et cette carte. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 Empfänger-Monster im Friedhof eines beliebigen Spielers wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung auf deine Spielfeldseite und falls du dies tust, sofort nachdem dieser Effekt aufgelöst wurde, beschwöre 1 WIND Synchromonster als Synchrobeschwörung und verwende dafür nur das Monster und diese Karte. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro Tuner nel Cimitero di qualsiasi giocatore; Evocalo Specialmente sul tuo Terreno e, se lo fai, immediatamente dopo che questo effetto si è risolto, Synchro Evoca 1 Mostro Synchro VENTO, utilizzando solamente quel mostro e questa carta. | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal: você pode escolher 1 monstro Regulador no Cemitério de qualquer duelista; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial no seu lado do campo e, se isso acontecer, imediatamente depois que este efeito resolver, Invoque por Invocação-Sincro 1 Monstro Sincro de VENTO, usando apenas esse monstro e este card. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo Cantante en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador; Invócalo de Modo Especial a tu lado del Campo y, si lo haces, inmediatamente después de que se resuelva este efecto, Invoca por Sincronía 1 Monstruo de Sincronía de VIENTO, usando sólo ese monstruo y esta carta. | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚に成功した時、自分または相手の墓地のチューナー１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを自分フィールドに特殊召喚し、そのモンスターとこのカードのみを素材として風属性の モンスター１体を 召喚する。 | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 때, 자신 또는 상대 묘지의 튜너 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 자신 필드에 특수 소환하고, 그 몬스터와 이 카드만을 소재로 하여 바람 속성의 싱크로 몬스터 1장을 싱크로 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Tuner monster * WIND * Synchro Monster | anti-supports = Tuner monster | archseries = * roid * Speedroid | action = * Activates upon Normal Summon * Uses itself as a Synchro Material | summoning = * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Performs a Synchro Summon | database_id = 12053 }} pl:Speedroid Ohajikid